


Those Sweet Thorns

by eselcolacao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, dont know really, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eselcolacao/pseuds/eselcolacao
Summary: this is a sad thing i wrote for my dead ruined ship and like i really dont know i wrote at like 7 am sorry if its weird its like me talking some sense itno ikers





	Those Sweet Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sad thing i wrote for my dead ruined ship and like i really dont know i wrote at like 7 am sorry if its weird its like me talking some sense itno ikers

"I want you more than anything," No he doesn't. And you know that. maybe he wants you but you were never a priority. You know that, and you let him in anyway because he makes you weak, makes you soft.

He makes you feel, not the good way he is supposed to make you feel, but the painfully humiliating way in your need for him. And that need is what makes you feel alive.

 

You never fight, not the way normal people do. You sit and stare, and its a weird game you two are playing because there's never a winner, you both know you lost before it's even started. He is a snake when he attacks, you would think he is like a vulture, circling around, waiting for the right moment. But he is not, he appears out of nowhere, fucks you, fucks up your pride, chokes the life out of you and leaves.

 

"Move these goal posts away, Take off you jersey. what are you?" He takes your hand roughly when you are in the sky and slams you into the ground. He doesn't take anyone's bullshit but his. That's why you put up with him, you think he makes you realise you are human after all. This glory and this drama is for their God, their Saint. But you are just Iker and they don't really care. This helps you sleep better at night when you feel like everyone's out to get you.

 

People think he is a pretentious asshole, you knows better than that. He is just a dramatic lover who is trying to fill the void his lost love left with his money and his new interests. Watching American TV Show and English dramas to feel close. It doesn't make you feel sorry for him, it just makes you wish Englishmen never existed.

Shared experience is something you have in a lot of things, but it has never brought you closer. knowing how you feel or think has never changed anything, it's like an unnecessary care no one asked for. 

But he makes you feel.

You hold him like a flower, not because you love him, God knows you don't, only a fool would fall again after betrayal. You had your moments of recklessness, but you were never a fool.

You hold him like a flower because you love his sweet thorns, those sweet thorn that make you feel everything you have ever knew was a lie, and the truth and the whole truth is how bitter you feel against him.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this mess is me trying to be poetic and shit lmao idk .im scared
> 
> english isnt my first language so yeah
> 
> sorry again you had to endure this thinking its gonna be good


End file.
